


The Dead Cannot Judge

by efnisien



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Character of Color, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 02:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efnisien/pseuds/efnisien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gunn talks to Alonna's grave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dead Cannot Judge

Alonna's grave was small and unpretentious, which was just right. When the dead used up space, it wasn't in that way.

"Hey, baby," he said, placing the bouquet on the grass. He could have gone all-out with roses on his fancy new lawyer salary. Instead, he had gotten her the same thing as always: bright tulips.

"Bet you didn't recognize me, what with the suit and all," Gunn said. "I don't even recognize myself these days. I just wanted to know if you'd approve, that's all."

The grave had no answer for him, but he felt better having visited anyway.


End file.
